


Apple Pie and Other Emotions

by jacksonwangsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Domestic Fluff, LOVE HIM, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, akaashi is a babe, mostly akaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangsthighs/pseuds/jacksonwangsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Kenma that made Akaashi inexplicably comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie and Other Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> For Mo-Senpai. Sorry it took me so long.

There was something about Kenma that made Akaashi inexplicably comfortable. It was odd, really, because Kenma read people and picked them apart with a few sharp-eyed observations. His assumptions were always readily confirmed, and it was hard to put anything past him- If Akaashi was up to something, the younger knew. 

That made actually surprising him all the better, though, because it was such a struggle. As easy as it was for Kenma to read people, he himself was hard to understand. Unless, of course, you were Kuroo and knew how to read those minuscule changes in expression and voice. Akaashi was slowly getting better, and it was easy for him to slide himself into Kenma’s life. They made a quick pair, and even though Akaashi loved Bokuto’s loud personality and Kuroo’s nerdy self, Kenma was… Comfortable. Like a nicely fitting glove, or that feeling one gets when a song comes along the radio that matches the mood perfectly. 

Which meant that he wasn’t too terribly upset about Bokuto and Kuroo being gone for the weekend. Sure, he missed them but it wasn’t like he got lonely. It was, admittedly, a bit difficult to drag Kenma out of bed Saturday morning, a little bit more of a struggle than usual to get him to sit at the table long enough to eat something. (Even if they were mostly broke college kids, they could still eat three meals a day. And they did.) They ate in silence, exchanging glances over coffee mugs and around mouthfuls of omelet. Akaashi wasn’t Kuroo, he didn’t instinctively have a plan for the day but he knew that it would probably please Kenma just to stay home and play video games on the big TV. 

But, it was rare that he got their little intellect all to himself, so he wasn’t going to let it waste away like that. (Not that playing video games with Kenma was a waste, he just didn’t want to pass up the chance to take him out for a bit.) Akaashi waited until they were both done to gather in the dishes, ruffling the pudding head’s hair while he passed, the younger laying his face down on the table, arms folded to shield his eyes from the light. 

“Go get dressed. We’re going to the park,” He half ordered, half suggested. 

“But Bokuto and Kuroo aren’t here.” Kenma didn’t lift his head. 

“No, they’re not. Which is exactly why we’re going to the park.” 

“But…” He didn’t argue, though, or even really protest. Akaashi smiled to himself when he heard the chair scrap against the tile, and a couple seconds later, the bedroom door clicking shut. He focused on scrubbing the plates, drying his hands on his pajama pants before he realized the hand towel was right in front of his fact. 

Oh, well. He was about to change anyways. 

Kenma was sitting on the bed playing his 3DS, donning a pair of red sweatpants with NEKOMA printed in bright white letters down the side. The hoodie he was wearing was gigantic, black with FUKURODANI spelled out across where the chest might have been if it fit him properly. 

At least the pants were his. That was the beginning of an improvement. 

“Socks?” 

“Mhm..” 

“Kenma, it’s cold out. Double layer your socks.” 

“One layer is fine,” He puffed out his cheeks a little and slowly let it out, blowing hair out of his face. His eyes never left the screen of his game, thin fingers moved quickly across the controls. 

Akaashi sighed. It was too early to debate with him, so he just grabbed another pair from the dresser( black with cartoon penguins in neon tuxedos)and tossed them into his lap, effectively disrupting his gaming. Kenma’s eyes snapped up, narrowed a little, still hunched over his 3DS protectively. 

He just raised an eyebrow at him and let his lips twitch up in a smile- He wasn’t really mad, but that face was something usually reserved for Bokuto’s antics, or when Kuroo scolded him. Akaashi had never had it turned on him and he felt a strange feeling of pride. (Like, hey! Achievement unlocked!) 

Kenma did put the socks on, though, and then his better pair of boots. While he tried to decide between his PSP and 3DS, Akaashi got dressed and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. It was pretty chilly, but otherwise it was a beautiful day. 

“It’ll snow soon,” He hummed as they left the apartment building, wearing his own clothes, including the sweater Bokuto knit for him two years ago, when they were still in high school. It had been wrapped around a stuffed owl, and had been the first Christmas present he’d received outside of family. He still had the owl, but despite Bokuto’s efforts to convince him to carry it everywhere, he didn’t take it on public outings with him. (Kuroo and Kenma had matching scarves, but Kenma had loaned Bokuto his for the weekend.) 

“Maybe,” Kenma had decided on his phone for now, but his 3DS sat in the huge pocket of the hoodie. You could probably fit a baby in there, Akaashi thought. Maybe even Bokuto’s head. He’d probably try it if Akaashi said anything about it, though, so he wouldn’t. 

He slipped an arm through one of the shorter boy’s, using it to guide him down a couple blocks to where the park was. Despite the weather, a couple kids were still on the slides and jungle gyms. They looked like cupcakes with huge, colorful jackets, beanies and scarves. Akaashi paused to watch them, with their red cheeks and snotty noses. One kid shoved another off a swing and stole it- 

“No.” 

He hadn’t even realized Kenma was watching him. Something about the sudden knowledge of being observed put him off just a tiny put, and his face turned a little bit redder. 

“I wasn’t-“ 

“You won’t even let me get a cat. We’re not getting a kid,” His voice wasn’t exactly monotone, but it was still pretty quiet.

“Koutarou is allergic to cats, or I would.” 

“We can put Bokuto outside.” 

“Wonderful idea, but Kuroo would be upset.” 

“We can put him outside, too, then,” And then Kenma went back to his game. 

Akaashi studied him for a minute, and then gave a gentle tug to continue to lead him towards their destination. 

It was a small hill, on the back side of the park, overlooking a pond that sat behind a café. There was a fountain in the middle, of the pond, and in summer, the whole place was loaded with ducks. They came sometimes to feed them bread crumbs. Now, though, the ground was covered in dried grass. The cherry blossom tree Akaashi was laying their blanket until was bare, scraggly and worn. The type of tree you would see in a horror movie. It looked serene, with the branches waving gently in the breeze, fluffy clouds rolling slowly overhead, and the chatter of children in the back ground. 

He let Kenma half propped up against the trunk of the tree, and laid his head in the smaller boy’s lap, watching him play his game. It was relaxing, and they stayed that way until the coldest part of the morning had passed, and the sun was starting to chase some of the chill away. Akaashi watched the clouds for a bit more, thinking about how different it would be if he was with one of the other two. Bokuto would probably have never stopped talking, and it Kuroo was here, they’d be walking around the park instead of sitting down. (“You have to use your legs!”) Every one of them made Akaashi’s head flutter in different ways. Right now, looking up at the concentrated spark in Kenma’s eyes, he thought it might have skipped a beat. His brows were drawn together just slightly, lips parted and just as red as his cheeks and nose, bent over his game with that bad posture Kuroo was always fussing about. 

He wanted to take a picture and save it. Pin it up in the hallways of their apartment, plaster it to the ceiling of their bedroom, spam everyone all his social media. It was such an unguarded expression, so full of the boy he’d grown to adore over the past couple years. He had only gotten rare glimpses of it before, but now it was just there. He couldn’t help but stare for a while, holding his breath in hopes that it would stay, that this moment would be prolonged and that it would never end. 

But, then a particularly loud shriek came from the playground. Kenma jumped, thumb slipping and pressing the wrong button. His face contorted to one of horror, and then disgust. He slowly lowered the handheld and turned to glare in the direction of the playground. 

“..We should go grocery shopping.” 

“But Kuroo-“ 

“I’m going to bake some apple pie tonight. Our secret. But that means it has to be all gone by Monday..” 

“Keiji.” 

“Mhm?” 

“Cab?” He waved the phone in front of his face. 

 

The grocery store they frequented wasn’t ever extremely busy, which was part of the reason they liked it. Kenma didn’t enjoy being around a lot of people, Akaashi couldn’t handle the stupidity of the common person, and Bokuto… Well. It was risky taking Bokuto into public no matter where you went. Akaashi felt a little sneaky going here without Kuroo, as that was one of his only rules. He felt personally responsible for making sure they didn’t load up on junk. Akaashi had tried, once, when the bed head had been sick. He really had tried but it was easier to just let Bokuto get ten bars of candy than to listen to him pout the whole time. 

This time, though, he was going with the full intent of getting stuff they didn’t normally pick up. He thought that the shiny look in Kenma’s eyes was worth the risk of getting caught, laying a couple granny Smith apples on the counter, a pie crust, and stuff to make the filling. 

He defiantly thought the hand that latched onto his was _more_ than worth the risk. 

There was a reason why they weren’t allowed to make apple pie unless Kuroo was there- Well, a couple actually, and they were all Kenma’s fault. He’d eat the whole pie by himself if no one stopped him, and he always ended up with a stomach ache but he would always do it the next time. After Kuroo realized that unless he kept the pie under lock and key, Kenma would get into it, he placed a ban on all apple-pie related products. 

Which, of course, led to Bokuto and Kenma starting a fire because the latter of the two wanted to make up for losing one of his video games. Kuroo then placed a ban on Bokuto using the kitchen for anything other than washing dishes and making coffee. (Until he set the coffee maker on fire, but.. That’s a long story. It involves a raccoon and the weird-smelling cookies the landlady made them. Akaashi still has nightmares.) 

Luckily, Kuroo was gone for the weekend! And Akaashi really wanted to spoil Kenma, just a little. One apple pie couldn’t hurt, right? He knew how to bake, and cooked almost as much at Kuroo did. Following the directions from online shouldn’t have been too hard- 

Only, Kenma was watching him intently the whole time. He was sitting sideways on the dining room chair, arms folded over the back with his chin on his forearms. It was a little unnerving to be watched so closely, but Akaashi went about his business, ignoring the chill on the back of his neck until after the pie was securely in the oven. 

He set the timer on his phone, dropping into the chair next to Kenma, stretching his legs out. 

“You can play your game while you wait, you know,” He waved a hand at the PSP that sat on the kitchen table. 

“I know. I like watching you move.” 

Akaashi wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. If it had been Bokuto, or even Kuroo, he would have popped them upside the head for being weird. But, Kenma had never said anything like that before and he didn’t really think hitting him would be appropriate. Maybe just smile and- 

The door swung open, and both he and Kenma froze like deer in headlights as the two devils before mentioned flooded into the entryway, kicking off their shoes and clapping each other on their backs. 

“Meeting got canceled,” Kuroo explained when he noticed them staring. “So we brought take out-.. What’s in the oven? Akaashi.” 

His name was drawn out into an almost five-syllable whine, the type his older boyfriend used when he was super duper disappointed, but- 

“You weren’t going to share?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: truly-gay-fish


End file.
